


Saturday Night Tattoos

by loserinhawkins



Category: IT
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Fluff, IT - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Stephen King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserinhawkins/pseuds/loserinhawkins
Summary: “Your probably gonna draw a dick or something! I don’t want a dick!”“Maybe not right now Ed’s.” Richie said with a wink. What were they getting themselves into?OrRichie and Eddie give each other tattoos and it turns out better then Eddie expects





	Saturday Night Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is loserinhawkins and this is my first official fic. I’ve wanted to write for so long now, I just didn’t have any courage to. My main fandoms are Stranger Things, It and Andi Mack. Also, please comment any other prompts in the comments below! And ignore the whole b/

1992

“Your gonna draw a dick or something! I don’t want a dick!”  
“Maybe not right now you don’t, Ed’s.” Richie said with a wink. What were they getting themselves into?  
You see, Richie had the whole “couples tattoo” idea in his head for months now, but since they weren’t 18 yet, they couldn’t get it professionally done. So, he opted for the next best thing, stick’n’pokes. He’d seen people at school do it in the bathroom multiple times, (which he thought was odd and very unsanitary) and got the courage to ask them how to do it. He didn’t tell Eddie that part, though. Once he bought the necessary items, like the needles, thread and ink, he knew Eddie would have the gauze and alcohol wipes to clean and sterilize. Finally, on a Saturday night at 11:30, they were doing it.  
“Did you sterilize the needle, Rich?” Eddie asked with concern.  
“Yes spaghetti, I did. Did you clean your forearm well enough?” Richie asked, not looking up from the ink he was currently pouring into the bowl.  
“Of course I did. I can’t feel it though, so that must of meant the numbing cream worked.” Eddie replied nonchalantly. Eddie hates needles, so he wanted this process to go as smoothly as possible, which meant numbing his forearm. Where the tattoo was going.  
“Hey, why did you get to chose the placement of my tattoo? It’s going on my body forever, I should have the final say.” Eddie asked harshly. He loved Richie, but sometimes he didn’t trust the trash mouth. Especially when it came to doing something like tattooing. Eddie has practiced Richies tattoo to many times to count, but he didn’t know about Richie. If he even practiced at all for that matter. Richie looks up from the bowl, concern all over his face and his voice sincere.  
“Please just trust me Ed’s. I promise it will be worth the wait.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand and intertwined their fingers.  
“I’d never do anything to hurt or jeopardize you. I know how anal you are about these things. Please just trust me.”  
Eddie was already tearing up, his heart swelling in his chest. He loved him so much.  
“Okay” Eddie whispered, kissing Richie on the forehead.  
“You ready?” Richie asked, trying to hide the obvious giddiness in his voice.  
“I’m ready.” Eddie chuckled. He didn’t feel it at first, which was nice. He just felt little scratches on his forearm, but he couldn’t see what it was, mainly because Richie was blocking his view. It only took Richie about 5 minutes to complete, and the second he was done he put gauze over it so Eddie couldn’t see.  
“What the hell, dickwad I wanna see it!” He said, a little too loudly, but with no bite to it whatsoever.  
“Calm your tits there Ed’s. We can show each other at the end.” Richie said blowing him a kiss. Eddie tried to act hurt, but it didn’t work.  
After Eddie sterilized the new needle, and he made sure Richie cleaned his forearm well, Richie took a big fat washable marker and circled where he wanted it.  
“I think I get to chose for you since you got to chose for me.” He said in a little bit of a whine.  
“Nuh Uh Uh Ed’s” Richie teases, waving his pointer finger. “Trust me please, you’ll like it.” Richie smiled one of his contagious smiles, and Eddie couldn’t help but grin.  
“Fine” he sighed, and got to work. It took him about 15 minutes, making sure it was perfect, and it came out just how he wanted it. He then rapped it in gauze, just like Richie, and they cleaned up their mess. Finally, Eddie broke and asked Richie the question.  
“Can I see it now?”  
“Yes”  
Eddie basically leaped onto Richie’s bed and began unwrapping the gauze. The cream had worn off, so it was a little sore, but not too bad. The second Eddie took off the bandage and saw it, a single tear fell down his cheek. The tattoo read: R+E in the same chicken scratch that was on the kissing bridge. It was like an exact carbon copy. He looked over to Richie, now sitting beside him.  
“I love it.” He breathed out. He smashed Richies lips together with his own, and hugged him tighter than ever before.  
“Do you know how long it took me to replicate the whole fucking thing?” Richie chuckles.  
“Days Ed’s, days.” He did practice.  
“Can I see mine now?” Richie asked timidity, clearly not wanting to end the moment.  
“Oh- yes of-of course.” Eddie replied still in love and staring at his tattoo. Richie had the exact same reaction once he seen his. Tears, kisses and hugs. It was a single spaghetti noodle with a tomato beside it, with “Ed’s” written in cursive underneath. Richie loved it. He loved his Eddie Spaghetti even more.  
———————————  
They were both lying in Richie’s bed now, Eddie’s head in the crook of Richie’s neck, their limbs tangled together and Eddie’s hair in Richies fingers. It was bliss.  
“Hey, I never asked. Why did you want our tattoos here?” Eddie asked pointing at his. All Richie had to do was intertwine their fingers for Eddie to realize. Whenever they held hands, their tattoos would match up perfectly. Never leaving each other’s side.  
“Because, I’ll never leave your side Ed’s. And this is just another reminder of that.” He said sweetly, kissing Eddie on the nose. Eddie giggled, sending electric shocks through Richie’s body.  
“I love it.” Eddie replied.  
“I love you.” Richie whispered in response.  
“I love you more, trashmouth.”  
And with that, they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
